Tunangan?
by Aizawa Afifa
Summary: Rumor tentang pertunangan Neji sudah meluas di Konoha. Tapi Neji justru bersikap aneh terhadap Tenten. Membuat gadis itu sedikit bingung oleh sikap Neji. "Apakah sakit?"/ "Haah? Apa?".


**Tunangan?**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: TYPO/GAJE/OOCNEJI/EYDancur.**

Rumor tentang pertunangan Neji sudah menyebar luas di Konoha, bahkan semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kabar yang masih simpang-siur itu masih menjadi pertanyaan masyarakat serta teman-teman Neji. Itu karena hingga saat ini, pemuda bernetra lembayung muda itu masih dalam perjalan menjalankan misi perdananya sebagai seorang anbu. Hampir 2 bulan pemuda itu menjalankan misi sebagai anbu, dan hingga sekarang masih belum kembali.

Seorang gadis dari desa Otogakure yang tiba-tiba datang dan tinggal di mansion Hyuga, membuat dugaan teman-teman Neji semakin yakin. Meski begitu semenjak rumor itu beredar luas, Tenten berusaha menepis kenyataan itu mentah-mentah. Seolah itu hanyalah gosip belaka yang kebenarannya saja tidak mutlak.

Tenten tak berusaha mengelak kenyataan akan perasaan yang ia taruh pada Neji, meski harapan itu seharusnya sudah memudar bersamaan dengan datangnya gadis rupawan itu sebagai tunangan Neji. Lagipula, Neji masih belum kembali, baginya semuanya masih tidak jelas, sebelum ia mendengar semuanya dari mulut pemuda itu langsung.

Tenten menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca miliknya. Lihat betapa buruknya dia, rambutnya yang ia gerai itu masih acak-acakan dikarenakan dia baru saja beranjak dari kasurnya. Matahari yang kala itu mulai naik ke permukaan membuat mata gadis itu menyipit. Sudah hampir 2 bulan Neji pergi, dan rasa penasarannya akan perempuan Oto itu masih menghantui pikirannya. Hatinya terasa sesak, dan sakit. Bagaimana juga gadis itu jauh lebih menarik dan cantik di bandingkan dengannya. Tenten memang pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu sekali, ketika ia datang menemui Hinata.

Tanpa harus dijelaskan secara merinci, gadis itu jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Tenten. seorang kunoichi jelek, tanpa klan dan hidup dengan bebas. tanpa ada peraturan yang mengikat serta kesopanan dan etika dalam hidupnya. Menyadari akan hal itu membuat hatinya ngilu. Seburuk itukah dia? Terlebih untuk dipasangkan dengan seorang Hyuga. Neji mungkin memang hanyalah golongan bawah diklannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia bagian dari sebuah klan terpandang di Konoha. Terlebih lagi, ia seorang anbu sekarang. Dimana, semua orang pasti hormat dan mengaguminya.

Tenten menghela nafasnya panjang. Bermacam-macam paradigma mulai memenuhi otaknya. Tentang bagaimana jika saja gadis itu memang tunangan Neji. Atau tentang ia yang tak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya nanti. Dan tentang, mengapa ia harus menyukai rekannya itu. Seorang yang sudah bersamanya semenjak masing-masing dari mereka duduk di akademi. Seseorang yang menjalani susah senang menjalankan misi bersama. Satu-satunya, yang setidaknya berpikiran normal dan sepemikiran dengan nya. Atau yang lebih gamblang lagi. Pemuda yang sering kali menyelamatkan hidupnya serta melindunginya ketika menjalankan misi.

Tenten segera menghapus semua khayalannya tentang Neji. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya dengan mencuci wajahnya mungkin saja pikirannya menjadi lebih jernih. Tenten baru saja selesai mandi ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujarnya berjalan kearah pintu. Tenten membuka pintu rumahnya. Mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri tegap dihadapannya dengan seragam anbunya lengkap dengan beberapa kunai di kantong celananya.

"Neji?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Tenten. Sementara Tenten hanya tersenyum kecut, seolah mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku menganggu?"

"Tidak! Masuklah, Neji," ucap Tenten membukakan pintu, meminta pemuda itu untuk masuk.

"Kapan kau kembali dari misi, Neji? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat pucat? Kau sudah menemui Hokage?" Neji hanya menggeleng menerima pertanyaan beruntun ala Tenten itu.

"Aku kembali tadi pagi. Dan aku sudah menemui Hokage, dan mampir ke sini." jawabnya seadanya.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Oh ya duduklah, akan ku ambilkan teh untukmu!" Neji meraih lengan tenten, membuat gadis itu menoleh. Ia melihat sorot mata Neji yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tidak perlu, Tenten! Tunggu sebentar," kata Neji masih memegangi lengan Tenten. pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Tenten. menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat dipundak kanan gadis itu.

"Ehh! Neji, ada apa?" tanya Tenten cemas.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tenten!"

"Neji! Apa kau baik-baik saja" tanya Tenten berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Iya. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." jawab Neji pelan.

"Neji!"

"Menjalankan misi sebagai anbu ternyata tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Ternyata sangat melelahkan dan berbahaya."

"Neji! Apa kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja!"

"Mungkin iya, atau juga tidak! Tenten, apa kau ingat dengan tekad yang pernah ku katakan padamu?" tanya Neji masih pada posisinya.

"Tentu! Tentang keinginan mu menunjukkan pada klanmu bahwa seorang bunke pun bisa sekuat souke. Serta tentang keinginanmu agar pamanmu menganggapmu. Apa ada masalah Neji?" Tenten memegang tangan Neji yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi menurutmu yang kulakukan ini sudah benar 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah membuktikan pada pamanmu. Kau seorang anbu Neji. Dan lihat bagaimana mereka semua menghormatimu." Neji tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tenten. ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tenten yang berusaha bersikap normal, tapi jadi terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Terimakasih,"

"Kau tau Neji? Kau yang tadi itu sungguh tidak terlihat seperti Neji yang biasanya," kekehnya menormalkan debaran dadanya.

"Ten! Aku lelah, boleh aku beristirahat di sini sebentar?"

"Apa! Maksudku... te-tentu saja!" jawabnya gugup.

"Istirahatlah, Neji. Aku akan buatkan kau bubur." Tenten berjalan ke arah dapur. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya soal gadis Oto. Tapi melihat sepertinya Neji yang sedang kalut, membuat Tenten membatalkan niatnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Neji dengan segelas teh ditangannya. Ia menatap Neji yang tengah duduk diujung ranjangnya.

"Minumlah, Neji! Oh ya, apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu?" tanya Tenten menyodorkan teh ke arah Neji.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sanggahnya sembari menyeruput teh buatan Tenten.

"Syukur jika begitu, jangan buat orang cemas!" kata Tenten keceplosan, membuat Neji menoleh kearahnya. buru-buru ia bergegas ke dapur, sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menahannya, dan menariknya. Neji memeluknya.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tenten yang sudah pasti terkejut setengah mati dengan perlakukan aneh Neji.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Neji sembari memejamkan matanya. sementara Tenten sudah melambung kelangit.

"Neji apa yang kau lakukan? Sebaiknya lepaskan! Jika ada yang melihat bisa-bisa mereka salah paham."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Apa, Neji tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apa Neji terlalu lelah hingga berbuat hal yang pasti tidak akan pernah di lakukan oleh Neji biasanya.

"Apa!?"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Apa kau tau? Kau aneh hari ini!" Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Tenten, Neji malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Neji!

"Rambutmu... sangat harum, Tenten!" Benar bukan! Ada yang salah dengan Neji. dan kali ini malah membuat Tenten merasa sedikit takut.

"Aku merindukanmu!" bisik Neji seketika membuat Tenten blushing berat. Rasanya ingin sekali gadis itu melompat-lompat dan membalas pelukan Neji saking senangnya.

"Selama hampir 2 bulan, aku bertarung melawan musuh yang sangat kuat. Banyak hal yang merasuki otakku, termasuk semua pikiran aneh yang muncul. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku begitu takut, makanya aku bertanya apa keputusanku ini benar. Aku takut jika saja aku gagal dalam misiku. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa pesimis. Tapi setiap kali rasa takut itu muncul. Bayangan yang kulihat dengan jelas adalah... kau, Tenten!" Tenten membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Neji!" Seketika Tenten bisa merasakan matanya memanas. Bukannya ia merasa bahagia atas ungkapan Neji. Ingatan tentang gadis Oto itu justru membuat Tenten mendadak merasa takut.

Kini ia pasrah dengan Neji yang masih mendekapnya erat. Ia merasa lemas, tubuhnyapun sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau akan bertunangan?" tanya Tenten membuat Neji terkejut akan perkataan tenten. Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya, menatap tenten dengan tatapan heran. Mengapa gadis itu berkata demikian.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Aku hanya mendengar rumor itu saja. Konoha sedang heboh akan pertunanganmu dengan gadis Oto itu. Tapi, sebelum semuanya mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku yang akan bertanya terlebih dahulu. Apa rumor itu benar?" Neji membelalakan matanya, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah gelap, ia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"Yah! Kau benar!" Detik itu juga Tenten terhenyak. Rasanya ribuan jarum tajam menghujani hatinya secara bersamaan. meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Sepatah kalimat pembenaran dari Neji itu serasa menohok hati nya. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana dentuman jantungnya yang berdetak keras didalam sana, menimbulkan sesak dan sakit secara bersamaan.

"Jadi benar ya," katanya lirih.

"Itu benar!" jawab Neji singkat. Tenten terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air mata tanpa komando darinya. Dan sepertinya Neji menyadari hal itu.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Buru-buru Tenten menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Apa?"

"Matamu berkata iya."

"Haa? Apa?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau aku ini jenius. Ketika sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kau sering mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memahami perkataan ku. Tapi mungkin kau lupa, aku bisa memahami apa yang tidak kau katakan." Kata Neji entah kenapa terlihat sedikit memerah di mata tenten.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tenten." Tenten termangu mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Neji, apa yang..."

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu!" potong Neji membuat Tenten kembali meneteskan bulir air mata.

"Neji! Aku..."

"Aku tau!" Potongnya lagi, kini ia beranjak dari duduknya. Sementara Tenten masih sedikit terkejut akan pernyataan Neji

"Karena itu... aku harus segera membatalkannya. Aku harus pergi sekarang, tenten. Apa kau masih mau menangis di situ?" tanya Neji. Tenten menggeleng sembari menyeka air matanya. Ia berjalan ke arah Neji dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neji!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tau!"

Neji membalas memeluk Tenten lembut. Ada bagusnya rumor itu sempat menyebar di Konoha. Meski sebenarnya rumor itu hanyalah gosip, dan tidak benar. Tapi Neji senang, setidaknya ia mendapatkan seorang yang dikaguminya semenjak dulu. Pemuda itu tersenyum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal pertunanganku itu... sebenarnya itu tidak benar, Tenten." bisik Neji pelan sembari menyeringai. Tenten yang mendengar hanya bisa merasakan warna merah menjalar keseluruh wajahnya. Karena cinta itu terlalu indah, bahkan jika hanyalah sebuah khayalan tenten ataupun Neji sendiri.

End.

 **Ini fict kedua saya, yang kayaknya makin gak jelas dari yang pertama. Nejiten itu menurutku pair yang manis. Kalo dilihat-lihat melalui animenya, moment mereka emang sedikit, tapi secara keseluruhan manis dan ngena banget dihati.**

 **Thank's for reading! Mind RnR? B-) (#ngarep)**


End file.
